Cross Academy meets the shinobi of the Hidden Leaf
by MoonStarMax13
Summary: A total mix between Naruto and Vampire Knights. short but awesome.
1. Chapter 1

**A Totally SARCASTIC Story! READ ME!!!!**

**This is my first story so don't make fun of my story!**

I'll start out with my name, that would be Lexa! I'm a shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village, I'm a genin, and proud of it baby! I was called to Tsunade's office for a mission. Oh yeah, did I mention that I am the most craziest ninja of all of history, notice that history is underlined and slanted, okay back to the story.

I walked into Tsunade's office and I see Lee in there, "What's bushy brow doing here?"

"Take a seat." She said.

"Well, what's the mission?" i asked.

"Lexa you are going to do a very important mission."

"Well I can't do it if I don't know what it is."

"You are going to the Cross Academy, to make allies with the vampires there."

"Hold on, vampires, no such thing. And why is bushy brow here?"

"He will be there in case something happens, like a vampire trying to bite you."

"I will be there." Bushy brow said I think he likes me. (Shudder)

"I doubt I'll need back up but where is this place?"

"You can't just go up there in your regular ninja outfit you have to have a-

"Please don't say uniform! Because if there is a uniform for a girl there is a skirt, I WILL NOT wear a skirt!"

"There is a uniform, so I don't wanna hear any whining about it."

"How about I be the back-up?"

"Not gonna happen, wear the uniform that is an order. I'll have someone take you there it's a while away so have fun."

"Yeah I'll have fun, grrrrrrr!" I mumbled.

We took a car there. It was sooooooo boring, Lee was looking out the window thinking about what to say that was about youth or how 'cool' Gai is so to try and stop the even more boring thing about youth i hit him in the arm.

"Why did you hit me? That was very-"

"I dunno." Then he hit me back, then it turned into Bloody Knuckles contest. Who would you think would win, me, the one who was wearing a skirt, or Lee, the one doesn't have to wear this torture? I know this is pitiful but he won, I never lost a hitting contest! Not even to Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, you name someone and I'll say that I've won! But i guess it was better then hearing talk the whole time about stuff i care don't about.

Finally we pulled up to the school. Hey everybody, I'm gonna skip the rest of the day and go to night time, back to story.

That night I slipped out of my dorm and in case anyone cared I'm still having to wear that crappy skirt. Anyway I looked in on the night class and contacted Lee on my radio.

"Lee, you there?"

"Yes, I'm here, do you see the night class?"

"I see them, there's a lot of them, but Tsunade said to talk to the pure blood. Would you know how to tell between a half blood and a pureblood?"

"No, but I have a plan."

"Tell all." The plan was a crazy but it might work. Don't call me an emo for this, but I cut myself on the wrist and waited. What else are you gonna attract a vampire with but with the smell of blood. Soon enough there was someone there, but not a night class student, it was Zero. Tsunade told me about him. If you ask me he's the emo.

"What are you doing out here, day class students are supposed to be in their dorms." He made a face that would scare a girly girl off in a snap. But considering that I've seen a lot more scarier faces then that, "You don't scare me now if you don't mind, Zero, I have many things to do." I started to walk away.

"Hold it! If you don't go back to your dorm I'll report you."

"Go on ahead and do that, I have better things to do."

He grabbed my arm, "You wanna make a fight out of this? You'll lose," he had a scary face on again.

"Make all the faces you want at me, I doubt you'll win. Even if I'm a skirt."

"Zero," I heard a voice say. This was Yuki the other person I don't wanna deal with. "Hey what are you doing day class, you know the rules."

"My name isn't 'day class' and indeed I know the rules but I have a person I need to see, and he only comes out at night, bye!" then I ran for it, I of course was faster then them. The cut was really starting to sting now. But it wasn't bleeding anymore so I cut myself again, I am not emo, crazy yes, but not emo. Then I flew into the building to see if I could get that pureblood to come out. I stopped to take a rest and then who else but Yuki and Zero came.

"We finally caught up to you." Yuki said tired.

"Looks like it, congrads. You really aren't gonna leave me alone until I 'follow the rules' are you?" then Zero took my arm and twisted it to my back. "Cute Zero, but that's so useless against me." I back kicked him and then Yuki held her staff up to me. "You all are getting quite annoying." I swear facing off against Orochimaru is more fun. I mind as well just go to the ceiling so I don't have to deal this pity fight. So I centered my chakra to my feet and climbed up the wall and to the ceiling. And they looked at me with amazement, I looked back at them, then Lee contacted me, "Lexa, I have not heard from you in ten minutes, what is going on, any problems?"

"No but I'm getting close to the vampires-"

Then I came down and landed on my feet in front of a vampire, he was tall and had long dark brown hair, my breath froze he was a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: seeing the pure blood and the trip back**

I couldn't move, Lee was shouting in my ear but I couldn't say anything, "Lexa, I am going in there!"

"What are you doing here?" he took the radio out of my ear, "And who are you talking to?"

Finally I said, "I need to talk to the pure blood vampire," I didn't make eye contact just in case he would try to hypnotize me.

"How do you know about us?" then finally Lee ran in, "You, vampire, you better have not even put a scratch on her!!"

"Lee!!" I yelled in his ear, "I'm fine!!" then I went back to talking to the vampire, "As I was saying before we need to speck with the pure blood vampire, I'll tell you who we are and why we're here and all that stuff-"

"You're talking to the pure blood vampire, I would be Kaname. Now keep you promise and tell me."

(Read all this really fast,) I sighed, "Okay, I'm Lexa, the one that has the soup-bowl hair cut is Lee, and we are shinobi from Konaha, aka, the Hidden Leaf Village," wow that's a mouth full, "and our village has heard of all of the vampires here and that they could be good allies so our village wants to become friends with you all," (WOW, ANOTHER MOUTH FULL!!!!!!) I took in a long and needed breath. I laughed silently to myself as everyone, even a block of cheese, stared at me surprised that I said _**ALL**_ of that in one breath.

Finally the slow pokes, Yuki and Zero, caught up here, "Kaname! I'm sorry about-"she looked at Lee, "Not another one!!!"

"Calm down Yuki," he said in a comforting voice. "They say that they want the night class to be an ally of their village. We will be their ally," I sighed with relief.

"I guess you must meet our leader," I pictured Kaname being like a robot saying '_Take me to your leader_' in the weird voice. I giggled. "We'll leave tomorrow night," he said. Then everyone calmed down.

Hey we're going to skip to when everyone leaves because the author is being lazy and can't think of what to do until they leave, so that's where we'll start,!!!!

Everyone said their good-byes and we went on our way to Konaha. FINALLY!!!! The vampires rode in a different car so I was stuck in a car with Lee, again, can we say, help?! But I fell asleep soon enough and I had a weird dream. It was about Naruto getting in a fight with a giant teddy-bear wearing an emo shirt and emo teddy won. Then Lee woke me up, and I didn't even get to see who fights emo teddy next, stupid Lee!

"We are here, Lexa,"

"Wow, tell me in a few more hours I as tired as crap here."

But I was awake and now I _couldn't_ go back to sleep, and I wanted Sasuke to fight emo teddy! And soon enough we were at Tsunade's place, I hope she didn't get drunk again, but I was the brave one and went into her work place thing, whatever.

Thankfully she wasn't drunk she was awake, surprisingly, "Lady Tsunade, me and Lee are back,"

She looked at me and Lee, "Wow, you all are fast, well are they going to be our allies? 'cause if they are they better be here."

"They _are_ here." Lee said.

"What, you all didn't even send a message or something?!"

"Well sorry, but we move faster then the mail!" I said getting my morning rage out. "Don't worry about it, they got some rooms at a hotel, some fancy one but that's where they are, so stop freakin out."

She sighed, "I guess I'll go and see them and give them a warm welcome."

"Yeah and knowing you, you might scare them away," I mumbled so she couldn't hear. Although Lee heard me and snickered as Tsunade left.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WILL THE VAMPIRES GET SCARED OF TSUNADE? WILL HERMIT CRABS PLOT TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD, I hope not have you seen those claws? (shudder)**

**Well did you LOVE it???!!!! I hope so because the next chapter will be way so awesome!! **

**If I get some really good reviews I might even add a character from the book I'm writing into this story!!!**** I'll update in a few days hopefully!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: seeing the vampires and seeing friends!!**

**This chapter gets a lot more fun, random and crazy, and yet VERY surprising! **

Tsunade went to the hotel that Lexa said the vampires were staying at. It was barely dawn so she wanted to see them before they went to sleep. Tsunade knocked on the door to Kaname's room. And of course who else but Kaname answers the door. (If you think anyone else could answer the door tell me in your review!)

"Why are you knocking at my door?" Kaname asked.

"Well I'm the Hokage of the village and I thought I should come and greet you."

"If you're the head of this town then come and tell me a bit about this place."

"Okay," she said and he invited her into his room, don't worry he doesn't bite her or anything else; they just talk a lot about the village and stuff.

I left the Hokage's and went to my house for…until it was already the afternoon. So I decided to go see if I could find Naruto and tell him about how he got beat up by emo teddy. And I want to see if Isaiah's around, (Isaiah is the character I was talking about, he may not the main character in that book but he's still cool,) that boy is hardly ever out, except for at night, he might be vampire.

I saw Sasuke out on the street so I tried out my super ninja skills to sneak up on him. I was hiding in the tree behind him when, "I know your up there just show yourself." Crap! My super ninja skills didn't work, "I swear Sasuke, you are way to good at that." I jumped out of the tree, "Fine I'm going to scare the crap out of Naruto, see you later, you emo teddy."

"What did you call me?"

I just about burst out laughing, "I called you an emo teddy."

He walked off uncaring about what I called him. I sighed then looked for Naruto. But how can you miss 'im, he's the orange dot running around yelling, "I'm gonna be Hokage, BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!!" within a minute I found him. I used my ninja skills to sneak up on him. I didn't need my _super_ ninja skills for him, he's way too easy to scare. I sneaked up on him…then when I was right behind him I yelled, "HI NARUTO!!!!!!!" he jumped and yelped like a dog, "You fell for it, again."

He gave me a mean look, "Oh yeah I bet you can't scare me again!"

"In due time." I smirked at him.

After a while of saying hi to Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, and even Neji, then I went to see Isaiah.

Tsunade had used the rest of that day to fill out paper work about the vampire, why she had to do that I have no clue! Wait, I'm getting the answer……….Well that's a stupid reason, she had to fill out a bunch of paper work for 1 piece of paper that says 'We are allies'! Oh well.

I knocked on Isaiah's door. He of course opened he looked like he had been awake for a while.

"Hey Isaiah!"

"Hey Lexa, what brings you here?"

"I haven't seen you forever you need to get out of there and come outside for once." Then I took his sleeve and dragged him out. "Oh and I have to tell you about the mission I just did, you'll flip."

But before I told him about the vampires being here we had to go around the village and see what's under Kakashi's mask! We always try to see what's under the mask; I'm beginning to wonder if he has a mouth. Maybe he talks telepathically.

But we couldn't find him so we just climbed a tree and hoped that he would pass.

"So tell me about this mission." Just so you know, by this time it was sunset.

"It was quite something, I mean, me and Lee had to do a mission that involves vampires, and did you know that they exist?" I told him all about the whole thing. Not going to bore you with the stuff that you already know.

"What was that place called again?"

"The Cross Academy."

"Who are the other vampire's names, I know that there's Kaname."

"Uhh, oh yeah, their names are…uhh Kain, and Aido, or something like that. I think we could go see them since it's getting late. If they aren't at the hotel then they're at Tsunade's place. Maybe we could get Sasuke to knock…"

"Maybe not," he sounded depressed, "What's up, you usually never pass up an offer like that." He jumped off the tree and I followed, something was up and I was going to find out. So since I couldn't let him pass the offer of seeing the vampires I, literally, dragged him over to Tsunade's place, "Isaiah you are going to see the vampires with me!" he pulled against me. That made the trip so much longer, could we make this place closer to where I am.

**No, you have to walk there.**

You suck!!! Then I thought of a way that I could make this shorter, I could yell out funny marching songs, its like karaoke! Everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Down by the river,_

_We took a little walk._

_Ran into Sound Village,_

_And had a little talk._

_We pushed 'em_

_We threw 'im the river,_

_And laughed while they drowned._

_We don't need no emo's,_

_Hanging around_

Isaiah tried to stop the laughing but he ended up laughing his head off, and he walked whole way. I love that song! Don't you?

Soon enough we were at Tsunade's house and Isaiah was still laughing his head off so I should probably carry his head. We headed off to her office and what do ya know the vampires were there!

"HI YA VAMPIRES!!!!!!!!" then I burst out in laughing, like Isaiah, this was because this was the MOST random thing I did today!

"Why are you here?!"

"I don't know we came here to… hahahahahahahhahaha, say hi and say hi to the vampires because I wanted to!" then Naruto came from nowhere, "What's up?"

**WHAT will happen? Know you must wait until i update but don't worry my awesome readers I will be back! as i hop out the window in a spiderwoman outfit and then go's Naruto in a wonder woman outfit and Sasuke in a Babie dress with matching high heels and purse! He didn't want to hop out the window though, he just got his nails done a bright pink and didn't want to mess it up. He's gay. Keep reading!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: who knows what might happen!**

Everyone looked at me and Isaiah, we were still laughing our heads off and Naruto was standing there wondering why we were laughing and then he looked at the vampires, Kain, Aido, and Kaname. "Who are you people?"

Finally me and Isaiah regained our composer and stopped laughing. _Deep breath, deep breath, you're in front of vampires here._ I told myself in my head. I took my instructed deep breaths then I said, "Naruto what the heck are you doing here?"

"I was told that there were some people here that were from some where else. Are they from China?" Naruto asked excited.

"Why are you asking me? Ask them if you want better answers!" frankly I was interested to see if they answered. And if they didn't answer Naruto would probably either: get mad and storm off, or he would get mad and want to force the answers out. But the vampires are really nice so I bet they will tell him, I mean these people _are_ going to be our allies so it's like a must know.

Yeah, here's the bad part: Tsunade shooed off Naruto so no questions were answered. And then Tsunade started to shoo us off but then Kaname said not to shoo off Isaiah. Isaiah reluctantly went in. Tsunade shut the door. What did they want with Isaiah? And why can't I know about it?

I knelt on the carpeted floor and put my ear to the door trying to hear what was going on. Curse this thick door, I can't hear anything!! I really wish I was a better eavesdropper.

**Now everyone will know what's going on with Tsunade, the vampires, and Isaiah. Except for Lexa.**

"Hey!!" **Lexa said that.**

Isaiah sat down in an empty seat. Isaiah had a secret that only two people in the room knew about.

"Isaiah, it's been a while." Kaname said flatly.

"You know him?" Tsunade, Aido, and Kain said almost perfectly together.

"Of course, he was supposed to be a night class student, but the night he was supposed have class he ran away."

"I never wanted to be in any class anyway."

"Wait a minute," Tsunade stepped in, "Kaname, any night class is a vampire, right?"

"That's right, and there are no exceptions for Isaiah. You can't run from it Isaiah, you're a vampire."

"Huh, I haven't been called a vampire since I ran away. And I haven't even had blood or a blood tablet since then either." Isaiah got up to leave got Tsunade called him down, "Hold it Isaiah, you're a vampire?"

Isaiah stopped, "Yes," then he walked out the door to see Lexa sitting on the floor listening to the wall. As apparently the wall knows all.

"Isaiah, what happened?! I must know!"

"Trust me, you don't. You should leave me alone." He said in a Sasuke voice. Scary!

"AAAAHHHH, I'm will hold my breath until you tell!" I took in a huge breath and then he started to walk away. So I blew it out and followed him, he didn't notice because, even though I'm not a good eavesdropper I'm a heck of a good follower, if that made sense then…!

But then everyone walked out of the office. So instead of following the Sasuke clone I sneaked over to over there and tried to listen to them. I was sitting on the ceiling.

"Well Kaname," Tsunade said, "What are we going to do with him?"

"Kaname you should probably take him to the academy," Aido said.

"No it's school not a prison." (What's the difference?) "I will go speak with him."

(I knida got this idea from a reviewer- so thanks for it you rock!)

I had to get Sakura here if she likes pretty boys then she'll drop dead seeing them! Then dropped to the floor. That was bad. But then I tried to make a run for if before anyone saw me-

"Hold it right there Lexa!!!" Tsunade yelled. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. I stopped but then took a step forward just in case she would try to-

Holy Crap! Aido and Kain are right in front of me. I don't know their power so I stepped back. "I didn't do it. I wasn't me, I was framed! It was Sasuke who did it!!"

They looked at each other, while they did I made a clone and spread out, I went one way with a clone and the other went down the other way. I was proud of myself. I pulled it off with only Kain chasing me.

Oddly I saw Sakura out while I was running and ran toward her.

I stopped, "Hey, what's up?"

"Hey Lexa, what are doing here?"

"Oh, Tsunade is just after me, and I wanted to let you see who was chasing me." then finally Kain came and stopped. Sakura was like going googley eyed over him and Sasuke now officially owes me _**BIG**_ time!

I stuck my tongue out at him. Then he took my clone and dragged it back as Sakura floated behind. I tried to not to laugh I truly tried but I fell to the ground in laughter. It was too funny!

I got up and decided to tell Isaiah about it. Man, this is the highlight of my life. So I slipped quickly over to Isaiah's house. When I saw his house he was outside of it and…I don't know but either he was in a coma or he fell asleep outside of his door. Well I guess I'll go see what's up with him. When I was running over to him I felt like being a klutz and falling. Remember I felt like it! But I scratched my hand, ignored it then I knelt beside Isaiah.

"Isaiah? hello…hello!!" I waved my hurt hand that I was ignoring in front of him.

Suddenly he grabbed my wrist, "I told you, you should leave me alone."

I tried to take my hand away but he was to strong. Then he started to lick the blood off of my hand. "Isaiah, what the crap are doing? Stop!"

"Now why would I do that? Your blood is so good."

Chills ran up and down my spine. He pulled me close and took more of my blood. Again I tried to pull away but he was to strong. I wouldn't scream because I didn't want help, I'm fine on my own, but I didn't want to hurt Isaiah.

Then from nowhere that Kaname dude came up and pulled me away. I looked at my hand and it was still bleeding. I pulled away from Kaname and I did what any freaked out ninja would do, okay, maybe they wouldn't but I ran. I ran to the forest and jumped into a tree and stayed away from everyone.

"Isaiah what have you done?" Kaname looked at him with cold eyes.

"I couldn't control myself, I…I don't know."

Isaiah threw himself into his room and didn't come out far the rest of the night.

I didn't know what to do. Isaiah was a vampire, and dang it, I've been in this tree for the whole night and now I was getting hungry! Not to mention I had training today! But I wasn't going to leave this tree. They'd have to pry me off. I knew that the vampires were going to take them with them back to that school.

"Where the crap is Lexa?!" Naruto said stomping his foot, "All the ninja are supposed to be here! Tsunade said she has something to say!"

"Would you shut up for a minute you idiot Neji is trying to find her." Sasuke said flatly.

Neji made some hand signs. "Byakugan!" Neji looked around, "Found her! She's in the forest, she don't look to happy."

"I'll get her." Isaiah said running off.

**cliffhanger! i will update soon, and i should tell u that i'm also working on a FanFic story for Naruto! Review!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Bye for now!**

I sat in that tree until I heard the sound of someone coming.

Then Isaiah pooffed in front of me, "Lexa you need to go to the training ground, Tsunade is going to make an important announcement."

I looked at him still really mad at him for what he did, "I'm still mad at you, you didn't tell me that you were a vampire then you just go and drink my blood. I'm insulted!

"I'm sorry. But since I haven't told you Kaname told me I did that because I haven't had blood for years, I'm taking blood tablets now, so I don't have another thing like that again."

I guess that was okay, "Fine," then we wordlessly went to where Tsunade was going to tell everyone some thing. When we got there I saw all the ninja there from Jonin to Genin. It was really funny, Naruto stomped around impatiently, Hinata looked at him twiddling with her fingers, Sakura was still in a daze with meeting that vampire, Rock Lee was on apparently on drugs because he looked more hyper know, Tenten, and Neji were about ready to kill him, Ino was wondering why Sakura was dazed, Shikamaru was being lazy as usual and looking at the clouds, Kakashi was reading his book, and the list goes on and on. The night came and it was getting crazier, finally Tsunade came out with all the vampires, Tenten, Ino, and Sakura screamed at the sight of seeing their hotness.

Tsunade clamed them down and started, "Okay, the people standing beside me are not ordinary people, they are vampires, and all of the vampires are going to be our allies." The girls fainted, "That is all." (I couldn't think of anything for Kaname, Kain, or Aido to do so…)

"That's ALL!!!" Naruto went off, "You made us sit here and wait for you to say that!!! WTF!!"

**I am sorry my awesome readers, I ran out of ideas, but if I get inspired again I will add more later. But I am working on a story that should be up any time now. Review, and find my new story!!!!!!!**


End file.
